Percabeth or Travabeth?
by Percabeth12
Summary: Travis Stoll and Annabeth Chase? or still a Percabeth? Review! plz!
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Travis and Conner Stoll were sitting on the floor of their cabin, the Hermes cabin. Travis had been daydreaming about Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. He knew it was practically impossible to get her to be his girlfriend though, she was with Percy. Conner got up and climbed their bunk bed to get to his bunk to go to sleep, while Travis stayed on the floor. He pulled out a pad of paper from under his bunk beneath Connor's, and wrote a note to Annabeth. When Travis was sure that everyone else was asleep he snuck out, ran across the lawn to the Athena cabin, and picked the lock. He entered quietly and set the note softly on Annabeth's nightstand.

…

When Annabeth awoke the next morning, she found the note:

_Annabeth,_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_I know that you love Percy but I love you to._

_Will you tell me your answer at lunch?_

_Travis Stoll._

Travis knew that she would say no, but 'what the hell' it was worth a try.


	2. Lovers

Annabeth's POV

I was thinking the whole day about what to tell Travis. my brothers and sisters and even some of my friends from the other cabins had come to tell me goodbye. I really wanted to tell Travis yes because he was a little cuter than Percy. Travis had sandy blonde hair and green eyes that had flecks of brown in them. The flecks of brown is what I think that Travis and Conner got from Hermes. Travis was a more muscular mini-me of Hermes. I was going to stay here for the rest of the year with Clarisse, and The Stoll twins. I was interrupted in my thoughts when a knock came at the door. I opened it to find the baby like face of Travis Stoll. I walked a little closer hung my arms loosely around his neck and whispered "Yes" his eyes brightened, he grabbed my waist possessively and kissed me long and hard. I moved my hands from his neck and wove them into his sandy blonde hair. "Anna?! I heard a voice from behind Travis. "Percy!" I exclaimed. "Huh figures that you'd chose Stoll over me. Guess this means we're over. See ya later Annabeth. Maybe never again. I should have never trusted you. And now here you are with Stoll kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Bye" Percy explained to me. Then he turned around and headed for Half-Blood Hill. I buried my head in Travis's chest and began to sob. He stroked my hair and held me close. He moved his arms from around my waist to being around my shoulders. Travis was for me not Percy.

...

That night at dinner…

I sat by Travis at dinner. Conner got up and left after Clarisse and went into his cabin. Mr. D and Chiron got up and went to the Big House but not before telling us that if we needed anything where they would be. That left me and Travis alone. We looked into each other's eyes and had the same thought at the same time. We both stood up and ran from the dining pavilion, across the lawn and into the Athena cabin. I know that my mother wouldn't be happy but so what?! Travis kissed me deeply and only broke away when he took his orange camp half-blood t-shirt off. I ran my hands over his VERY muscular chest and stomach area. The only other time he broke away from the kiss was to take my orange camp half-blood t-shirt off. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. I lowered my hands to play with the edge of his tan shorts. His erection was prominent in his pants. I slowly unzipped his pants and grabbed his erection through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. He gasped then began to work on the clasp of my bra. Once he unhooked it he cast it aside and took in his fill. I slowly slid his boxers off running my nails over the heated skin. When he kicked them off he prominently showed 9 inches of cock. I slowly took him into my mouth. After a little while he dragged me up and kissed me and he ripped my shorts and panties off in one movement. We were laying on a random bed in the cabin. He slowly entered me and when he reached the virgin barrier he looked at me from where he was positioned between my legs and asked if I was sure about this. I replied with a simple yes. He withdrew from me and thrust back in harder and broke through the barrier. We went on like that for what seemed like forever when I finally collapsed onto Travis's chest and fell asleep. Travis slowly slid out of me, cradled me in his arms and he to fell asleep.

_**A/N: THANX 4 ALL OF THE REVIEWS! LOVE YA! I'M WORKING ON THE SEQUEL THT IS SET LIKE SEVEN MONTHS LATER! KISSES! PERCABETH12! WAT SHOULD I CALL IT?**_


	3. Why?

I was lying in my bed, in my cabin. I was thinking about me and Travis. I felt for Percy like I did Travis. I mean, yea, Travis was cute, but over the school year Percy had worked out and gotten totally ripped! He wasn't cute anymore he was SEXY! I closed my eyes and sighed at the thought. It had started to get darker the longer that I laid there and soon it was time for dinner. My brothers, sisters, and I all went down to the dining pavilion. I spotted Percy and, for an instant, I swear that our eyes met and he saw that I still had feelings for him. But he turned around and went on to the Poseidon table. My sister, Lacy, grabbed my arm and dragged me to our table. Before we could eat though, we offered part of our food to the gods. "For Athena," I whispered, hoping my mom would like cheeseburgers. I picked up my fork and just stabbed at my food till it was nothing but a pile of mush.

When dinner was over, I was still sitting there when Travis came over, slid onto the bench next to me, and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. He lightly kissed the top of my head and laid his head on top of mine. I breathed in his scent and started to sob. I missed Percy; he always had a comforting scent. He smelled of the salt of the sea. It was very comforting and yummy? I don't know. Travis felt my shoulders shaking and lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look into his never ending green eyes. He was beautiful and gorgeous in so many ways. But I had a small spot in my heart for Percy, and that part was trying to grasp dominance over my heart. It was fighting with the dominant part that was for Travis. Every girl that I knew was vying for the attention of Percy and I felt jealous. At dinner I caught him staring at Silena Beauregard and anger bubbled up inside of me! I thought 'Grrr! No one messes with MY Percy!' Oh gods! What was I saying! I really did still care for Percy! Shit! I wriggled out of Travis' arms and ran to my cabin and slammed the door shut! Thank the gods that everyone was at the sing-along down at the amphitheater, I needed time to think alone. I crawled into my bed and under the covers and kept sobbing until I fell asleep.


	4. Forgiveness

Percy's POV

It was late in the afternoon and I was sitting in my cabin watching Riptide Glisten in the sun. The thoughts of Annabeth came creeping back to me…why…why did I still have a soft spot in my heart for her. I mean for Zeus's sake I found her kissing Travis Stoll! I didn't want to forgive Annabeth. But I knew that I had to. I decided to go ask Silena Beauregard if I should just ask Annabeth for forgiveness…I knew that Silena Beauregard wanted to go out with me…"never mind" I thought to myself. I walked to the Apollo cabin to see if Michael Yew could tell me anything. His mind was blank…"Gods!" doesn't anyone around here know if I should forgive Annabeth. I decided to go to the Athena cabin and ask Annabeth for forgiveness. I knocked silently on the door. When the door opened it was Annabeth, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. She held out her arms like she wanted me to hold her like what three to four year olds do. I walked in and sat on her bed then pulled her down to sit on my lap. I loved this kind of closeness we had as friends…that's when I heard the most glorious words in this world… "Percy, I dumped Travis because he wanted Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin. Do you forgive me?", Annabeth whispered. I nuzzled the top of her head and said "That's why I came over here Annabeth. Yes I forgive you" she lifted her head from where it was on my shoulder and moved her head so that her sweet breath fanned over my face. I moved closer to her and pressed my lips softly at first to hers. She threw her arms around my neck and parted her lips. I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss. I sighed internally…her moans were music to the human ear. She pulled me down on top of her onto the bed. We laid there and kissed for what seems like forever but was really only like five or ten minutes. She finally sighed and broke the kiss and laid against my chest. I rolled and pulled her on top of me. I stroked her hair and smelled the sweet scent of her hair that smelled like Cranberries and Pomegranates. She was perfect and she was _**MY**_ Annabeth Chase.

…

Annabeth's POV

I was mad! Wait…scratch that…I was FURIOUS! I couldn't believe that Katie Gardner was better for Travis than me! I felt that it was morning and so I opened my eyes and looked around the room at my sleeping brothers and sisters…then I looked at the floor by my bed for my robe and that's when I saw unruly black hair. It was Percy! Why did he bother to stay. A bed would have been much more comfortable. I swung my legs silently off the bed and went out the door towards the showers. I found Kasey Marat from the Apollo Cabin sitting outside of her cabin. She looked tired and irritated. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that her brothers Michael Yew and Kent Lippmann had been up all night fighting over who was hotter, Silena Beauregard or Karilynn Lyman both from the Aphrodite Cabin. Then she looked up at me and said, "How do you and Travis Get along?" "Um" I stammered "I kind of broke up with him. And so now I'm back with Percy." "Oh. I think Percy is better for you than Thief Boy." She replied with a smile. "So do I Kasey. So do I". "I think that I'm going to go back inside and smack Michael and Kent." "Kay". I stood up from the porch of the Apollo cabin and headed to the showers. I picked up my towel and shampoo and conditioner and soap from the porch and ran towards the showers. It was almost dawn and once everyone got up they would be clamoring to get a shower that had warm water. Once in the shower I let the water run over me warming every inch of my body. After about 15 or 20 minutes I got out, changed and yanked a brush through my blonde curls. I sat on a bench and concentrated on braiding my hair into a single braid. Well, I got bored with that so I undid the plates that I had braided and just decided to pull my hair into a single smooth ponytail. I grabbed my towel and soap and went back to the cabin, to find everyone wide awake. Even Percy. Hm. I would have thought Malcom would have been to protective and kicked Percy out.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Love Forever

Chapter 5

Love Forever

Annabeth's POV

When Percy caught my eye he scooted over on the floor and motioned for me to come sit down beside him. I happily walked over and sat by him. He put his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. Malcolm eyed Percy like he was on the border of 'The Line' when I went and sat by him and me laying my head on Percy's shoulder and Percy putting his arm around my waist had just gone too far for him. Malcolm was sitting on the floor reading one of the scrolls in Ancient Greek that we had in the cabin, everyone else was milling about some awake but not all the way. Lacy came in the door with Connor Stoll close on her heels. "Come on Lace…I said I was sorry!" Connor told Lacy. Lacy whirled around on her heel and said "Get the Hell out of my life before I end yours". Connor turned around as fast as he could and ran out. "Lace what was that all about?" our brother Liam asked her. "Oh it was nothing" Lacy replied. But we could all hear the hurt in her voice. We knew that he had hurt her in some way or another. I looked at Lacy for an answer but she just mouthed 'I'll Tell you Later' 'Kay' I mouthed back. I looked at Percy who was looking down at me. He inched his face closer to mine but I had to tell him "Later…I swear!...you can hold me to" his green eyes saddened a little at having to wait for a kiss. "Kay" he whispered back. Percy and I were caught up in our own little world and we only snapped out of it when Malcolm cleared his throat and said "Anyways…let's go to breakfast" Percy stood up and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. We were the last ones out of the cabin. When we got to the door Percy turned around my fingers still laced together with his and said "Can I Have my kiss now?" "Yes" I replied. I walked closer until our faces were inches apart and then I pressed my lips to his. He responded by unlacing our fingers and wrapping his arms possessively around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his wild unruly hair. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip and I parted my lips to allow his tongue to enter my mouth. Then someone cleared their throat behind us. I broke away from the kiss and looked over Percy's shoulder and saw my brother Malcolm in the doorway. His face was completely red and he was staring at the floor in embarrassment. I buried my face into Percy's chest and breathed in his scent. It was my personal heaven on earth, Percy's scent was. It was Aloe and the salt of the sea. Any girl would die to be able to have their boyfriend smell like this! And I was just the lucky girl who's boyfriend did smell of the salt of the sea and Aloe. I also had to stilfe a giggle when Malcolm caught me and percy kissing. Malcolm asked us "So are you 2 lovebirds coming to breakfast?" "Sure" Percy and I replied at the exact same time. I laced our fingers together and we walked down to the mess hall to eat breakfast. When we got there I reluctantly let go of Percy's hand knowing that he would have to go sit at the Poseidon Table and that I couldn't sit with him because of Camp Rules. I got my food….pancakes and bacon and then offered some of it to my mother. When everyone had offered something to their godly parent, we all started to eat. When ny table was done I went over and slid onto the bench of the Poseidon Table by Percy. I laid my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair lovingly. He nuzzled his head down into my hair and smelled it while I sat there and basically just smelled in his wonderful beautiful scents.

LIKE IT??? LOVE IT???? HATE IT???? TELL ME WAT U THINK!


End file.
